Les Blessures du Passé
by Ryhn
Summary: A l'approche des fêtes de Noel, le père de Tony refait surface dans la vie de son fils, emmenant avec lui de nouveaux problèmes de taille. Pairring Gibbs/Tony Not Slash/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Blessures du passé**

**Rating T **

**Pairring Tony/Gibbs .**

**Pas de slash ni romance. ****Family/angst/friendship/adventure**

**Bonne lecure : ) **

* * *

" Oho... mais c'est que notre cher Mc Guignol est en retard ce matin, t'étais où ?

Comme à son habitude Tony était assit à son bureau en cette matinée glaciale de décembre. En entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur, il avait levé les yeux de l'ordinateur où il était occupé à mettre à jour son statut facebook juste à temps pour voir Mc Gee tenter de rejoindre discrètement son bureau.

- Mon bus était tellement plein que j'ai été obligé d'en prendre un autre. Gibbs n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Et non, il n'y a que moi. Dis-moi un truc, Roi des Elfes, t'as une voiture non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu prends encore le bus ?

- Tony ça fait au moins dix fois que tu me poses la question, je trouve ça simplement plus écologique d'utiliser les transports en commun.

- Mouais, le bus c'est pour les débiles...

- En tout cas, je crois que je vais prendre ma voiture demain, avec Noël qui approche les gens deviennent complètement fou! Il y a même une vielle dame qui a essayé de m'acheter ma veste pour son petit fils !

- Ah Noël … je deteste Noël !

- Pourquoi ? Ça a un rapport avec … non attend si c'est encore une de tes histoire avec une fille je ne veux même pas l'entendre.

L'eternel sourire sur son visage s'était avéré être un excellent camouflage de sentiment pour Tony. Certes, il détestait Noël mais cela n'avait rien a voir avec une quelconque fille ou un film, c'était bien plus douloureux à évoquer et ne souhaitant faire partager cela a personne, il préféra se reconcentrer sur son ordinateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Facebook, je met a jours mon profil. Tu savais que Ziva avait un compte elleaussi ?

- Ziva ? Ca m'étonne d'elle, d'habitude elle est plutôt du genre à …

- Je suis du genre à quoi Mc Gee ?

Se retournant brusquement, il faillit renverser son café. Profitant d'un de ses moments d'inattention, Ziva s'était silencieusement glissé derrière son jeune collègue qu'elle regardait avec un air amusé.

- Euh … je voulais dire… euh … t'as tout à fait le droit d'avoir un compte Facebook toi aussi … c'est juste que… euh…

- C'est bon Mc Débile on a comprit !

- Gibbs n'est pas encore là ?

- Non mais tu peux t'adresser au Roi des Elfes si tu as une question qui concerne l'écologie, c'est un pro dans la matière.

Bien évidemment, Ziva ne comprit pas un mot de ce que racontait Tony mais n'y attacha aucune importance. Elle s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de ranger un peu les papiers qui l'encombraient avant d'être interrompu par son bruyant collègue.

- T'as commencé tes courses de Noel ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis juive Tony, je ne fête pas Noël !

- Sérieusement ? Aah qu'est-ce-que je rêve d'un Noël sans la corvée annuelle de la recherche de cadeaux ! Les magasins blindés, remplis de vielles folles qui se battent pour trouver le gilet qui ira le mieux a Médor, les ados boutonneux qui se jettent sur les jeux vidéo… en plus je ne sais jamais quoi offrir à Gibbs !

L'ascenseur sonna encore une fois avant de s'ouvrir justement sur un Gibbs qui semblait très très énervé.

- Ah patron, t'es en retard aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, il y avait trop de monde dans ton bus ?

Tony se tût dès qu'il perçut le regard assassin de son patron, celui-ci n'adressa la parole à personne. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Mc Gee où il posa violement ses deux mains.

- Euh oui patron ?

- Mc Gee ! Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il n'y a plus de café !

Le jeune agent passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, gêné , avant de répondre:

- Euh justement j'allais vous appeler pour vous dire que la machine à café du premier étage est en panne et qu'il faut utiliser celle du troisième… désolé...

Sans aucun regard pour ses agents, il repartit en direction de l'ascenseur à la recherche de son précieux carburant. Tony, Ziva et Mc Gee se regardèrent, conscients d'avoir évité de peu une situation qui aurait pu être dangereuse pour tous.

La journée passa alors, lentement, interminable. Ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle scène de crime, aucune affaire a résoudre et s'étaient donc occupés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en remplissant toute la paperasse qu'ils auraient déjà dû rendre depuis des mois. Autant dire que pour toute l'équipe, il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux. Gibbs était au MTAC avec le directeur Léon Vance, Ducky était rentré chez lui pour commencer à préparer sa dinde et Abby gouvernait son vaste royaume en Maitre avec l'aide de ses fidèles sujets, à savoir le fameux major Spectromètre de masse et bien d'autres. Seuls Tony, Ziva et Mc Gee étaient dans leur bureau. Si la jeune israélienne et le Roi des Elfes semblaient totalement pris dans leur tâche, c'était tout

le contraire de Tony qui s'ennuyait au plus haut point. Ayant délaissé sa montagne de papier à remplir, il était à présent plongé dans une envoutante partie de Tetris sur son téléphone portable. Si envoutante d'ailleurs qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose bougeait sous son bureau.

Il mit son jeu sur pause, baissa la tête et fut surprit de voir un petit chiot labrador coiffé d'un petit bonnet rouge de père noël en train de s'amuser avec le lacet de sa chaussure gauche qui était a présent réduit en charpie. L'attrapant par la peau du coup, Tony le posa sur son bureau et s'adressa alors à ses deux collègues.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu me dire ce que fait cette boule de poils sous mon bureau ?

Ziva, qui cherchait discrètement une distraction pour échapper quelques secondes à sa pénible tache se leva et s'approcha du bureau de Tony ou le petit chiot s'en prenait maintenant à la souris de l'ordinateur, mordillant le fil.

- Cette boule de poil s'appelle Mortimer Tony ! et tu devrais le ramener à Abby avant qu'elle ne fasse passer un avis de recherche, rapidement !... je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux .

- Voyons Ziva tu as l'air tellement absorbé par ton travail si … passionnant. Non je vais y aller, il faut que je demande un truc a Abby en plus.

Fourrant ladite « boule de poil » dans ses bras mais faisant néanmoins attention a ce que l'écoulement interminable de bave ne se retrouve pas en contact avec sa chemise noire, Tony s'avança en direction de l'ascenseur quand Ziva lui barra alors la route.

- Tu sais, mon travail peut attendre quelques minutes, je peux très bien le ramener à Abby.

- Ziva dégage du passage ! Je l'ai, je le garde !

- Tony donne-moi ce chien !

Le regard assassin de l'agent féminin n'eut absolument aucun effet et Tony lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

- Tu le veux ? Viens le chercher !

Plaquant le chiot contre sa poitrine tel un ballon de football, il s'élança. Contournant rapidement Ziva, il se mit a courir a toute vitesse vers l'ascenseur. Il eut juste le temps de se glisser à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referment.

**0°o0°o**

La première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant dans le Labby fut le mythique hippopotame Berth qui avait été spécialement modifié par Abby pour péter dès que quelqu'un passait devant. Tout le labo avait été décoré avec soins, des guirlandes noirs et rouges accrochées au plafond, aux écrans, le ficus ressemblait a un sapin de noël version Halloween avec ses boules en forme de tête de mort. La chaine Hifi, peinte en rouge spécialement pour l'occasion chantait… hurlait des chants de noël sur des fonds de guitares électriques et de batteries. Il songea avec humour qu'Abby ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner niveau décoration.

- Abbs ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, la jeune femme ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendue, trop occupée à chercher quelque chose sous toutes les tables de son antre.

- Abby ! … ABBY !

Elle releva finalement la tête.

- Oh Ton… MORTIMER !

D'un geste, elle se jeta sur lui, l'envahissant sous un déluge de « câlin de noël ». Apparemment ravie d'avoir retrouvé son chien, elle le récupéra et enfouit son visage dans ses courts petit poils.

- Ça fait des heures que je le cherchait ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Il était sous mon bureau en train de s'éclater avec mes lacets. Tu devrais faire plus attention à cette chose Abbs, imagine que la prochaine fois, il se cache sous le bureau de Gibbs ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Gibbs, il fallait que je te demande un truc !

- Je t'écoute Ô noble serviteur de notre grand maitre vénéré !

- Qu'est ce que je peux bien lui offrir à Noël ?

- … euh une caisse à outils...

- Déjà fait l'année dernière.

- Une bouteille de bourbon ?

- L'année d'avant.

- Une photo de moi ?

- C'est pas un cadeau, il te voit tous les jours !

- Une photo de toi ?

- Abby !

**0°o0°o**

Après cette longue journée, il était enfin l'heure de partir pour tout ce petit monde. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vu Gibbs plus de vingt minutes. Ayant dit au revoir à tout le monde, il s'était dirigé vers sa voiture. Au fil et mesure qu'il marchait, un sentiment d'insécurité grandissait en lui.

S'installant dans son véhicule, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La monnaie qu'il gardait toujours dans le vide poche avait disparut, son instinct lui criait de partir rapidement et à la seconde où il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, tout ses soupçons furent confirmés.

- Bonsoir Junior.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Merci a tout ceux qui ont lu, si vous avez des réclamations des idées, n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooow tout le monde , whaa, je dois dire que je ne m'attendait pas du tout a voir tant de reviewver, ca me fait trop plaisir, merci beaucoup !**

**bon j'enchaine avec la suite de l'histoire, maintenant fini les calins et le chien tout mignon, la suite va etre un peu plus sombre, enfin bon je suis sure que vous vous y attendiez un peu quand meme : ) **

**Un grand merci a JeSuisMoi, Cara, Coco6-3-9-1, Pierrot30, Sunday87 et Jay pour leurs reviews**

**BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

- Papa ! qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Il n'eut aune réponse, son père se contenta de regarder d'un air vide par la fenêtre. Bien décidé a connaitre le fin mot cette histoire, Tony ne démarra même pas sa voiture et attendit. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père, c'était quelque mois auparavant, il avait prit une place importante dans une équeute assez sérieuse sur la mort d'un chauffeur princier. A l'issue de cette affaire Tony avait découvert que son père était ruiné, que toute la fierté des Dinozzo avait disparut et qu'il se retrouvait a présent, a profiter de l'argent de ses riches connaissances pour vivre aisément. Depuis que le jeune agent lui avait payé un allé simple pour Monaco, il n'avait plus eut aucune nouvelle de son père et à vrai dire, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que cela. Mais a présent, il était revenu et ce n'était pas le simple plaisir de passer un joyeux noël avec son fils.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour démarrer Junior ?

- Ce que j'attends pour démarrer ?- il se retourna sur son siège pour faire face au vieil homme - J'attend que tu me dise ce que tu fait ici ! Dans ma voiture alors que tu es censé être a Monaco !

- Pas maintenant Junior, démarres s'il te plait, je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout quand on sera a l'abri chez toi !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « a l'abri » Qu'est ce que t'a encore fait ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire ca ici…

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se passa dans un silence relativement pesant et inhabituel. Il jeta a nouveau un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, son père semblait allait plutôt bien a première vu, le costume dont il était vécu devait couter bien plus son salaire, celui de Ziva et celui de Mc Gee réunis, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, lui donnait un air supérieur et l'anneau qui portait a son doigt semblait indiqué qu'il y avait eut récemment du changement dans sa vie. Pourtant son visage était terne et de grand cernes sombres était dessinés sous ses yeux.

En raison des habituels embouteillages en cette heure de pointe, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Tony gara enfin la voiture devant un bâtiment qui semblait assez vieux, tout en briques rouges. Durant tout le trajet, il avait bien vu que son père éviter de la regarder et ne lui avait adressé la parole, maintenant que celui-ci venait de sortir de la voiture, il s'approcha de lui.

- Alors Junior ? tu ne fais entrer ton vieux père ?

- Là, tu vois, j'y tiens pas trop ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenu aux Etat Unis !

- Mon fils…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ca, tu as arrêté de me considérer comme tel le jour ou tu m'a mit a la porte et coupé les vivres !

- C'est du passé tout ça Junior… j'aimerait tellement faire table rase sur tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous mais tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible et que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne changera notre situation mais … je ne te l'ai pas souvent dit… je suis fier de toi Junior…

Suite à ces paroles, Tony resta silencieux. Ces quelques mots, il avait tellement rêvé de les entendre, l'absence d'affection de son père avait toujours laissé un vide en lui, que ni les filles, ni les films n'etaient en mesure de remplir. A présent, il ne savait que penser… se pouvait il que son père soit réellement sincère, avait il une chance pour faire comme toute famille normale et passé un premier Noel en sa compagnie ? Sans un mot, il pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble et commença a monter les marches, n'accordant aucun regard derrière lui, de crainte que son père se soit, une fois de plus, enfuit. Il arriva finalement au palier de son appartement. Il était la, Antony Dinozzo Senior, a ses cotés, attendant silencieusement l'ouverture de la porte.

Pourtant, a la seconde ou ils furent entrés, tout repris le court naturel des choses, Antony Dinozzo Senior ne put s'empêcher de faire dont quoi il excellé depuis bien des années, a savoir, juger tous les fait et geste de son unique progéniture. C'était comme si les paroles qu'il avait prononcé il y a quelques secondes n'était jamais sortie de sa bouche. Déambulant dans le petit appartement, les réflexions se mirent rapidement a fusés.

- Comment peux-tu vivre dans un si petit appartement ? Ton salaire d'agent doit vraiment être minable ! mais après tout, tu ne peut t'en prendre qu'a toi-même, tu savait a quoi tu t'avancer quand tu as voulut entre dans la police ! quand je pense a toute les possibilité, a toutes les chances que tu as laisser passé …. !

Et voila c'était repartit, fixant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, le jeune agent se demander encore comment il avait pu avoir la naïveté de croire une seule seconde que son père pouvait être fier de lui ? il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait probablement jamais, malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait fait, rien n'avait jamais été assez bien pour son père et voila que maintenant encore, la spirale infernale recommençait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait toujours envie de croire, d'espérer qu'un jour, tout cela changerait.

**0°o0°o0°**

Le frottement du bois résonnait dans tout le sous sol, Gibbs , comme a son habitude, s'exerçait a son défouloir favori a savoir, s'occuper du futur bateau qui encombrerait dans peu de temps tout l'espace. La journée avait été longue pour lui, il avait du assister a une vidéoconférence en compagnie de Léon Vance afin de faire un point avec tous les responsable d'agence du pays. Si la tache s'était averée interminable, elle aurait pu être considérablement plus agréable si cette maudite machine a café n'était pas tombée en panne.

De toute la journée, il n'était sortit du MTAC que trois fois : la première pour aller faire le plein de caféine, la deuxième pour rendre le chiot labrador a Abby, celui-ci s'étant miraculeusement glissé a l'intérieur de la pièce et ayant profité de la dernière marche d'escalier pour soulager ses besoins intimes et la troisième, en fin de journée, pour rentrer enfin chez lui.

Quand il était redescendu, il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace de ses trois agents, il était alors directement rentré chez lui. Quelque secondes après que le moteur de sa voiture ait commencé a chauffé, il n'avait pu s'empêché de sourire en voyant le gros smiley dessiné sur le pare brise de sa voiture, sans aucun doute une preuve de bonne humeur de son agent principal qui avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de le faire sourire.

Bientôt, c'était Noel… qu'allait-il faire. Depuis la mort de Shannon et de Kelly, cette fête avait perdu toute féerie a ses yeux, alors finalement, son programme restait inchangé, toujours le mémé depuis bien des années, il irait s'assoir sur ce banc, celui que Kelly avait tant aimé, celui ou, durant un fou rire partagé, Shannon avait gravé leurs trois nom sur le bois abimé , seul avec ses souvenirs.

**0°o0°o0°**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que l'home qu'il traquait avait pénétré dans l'appartement de son fils, il pouvait voir son ombre par la fenêtre. Jetant son gobelet de café vide sur le siège passager de sa camaro noire, il reporta une nouvelle fois sa paire de jumelles a ses yeux. Sa proie, sa cible, si proche… mais il devait attendre, les ordres étaient les ordres, il ne devait rien faire d'autre qu'observer, du moins pour le moment. Sur la banquette arrière, un P-90 et un sac de sport, remplit de munition. Certes cela n'était pas le matériel le plus préconisé pour une exécution mais cela réduisait considérablement l'espérance de vie de la victime et âpres avoir excellé dans ce domaine, il était temps d'innover en testant de nouvelles armes. Quoi qu'il en soit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Antony Dinozzo soit déclaré mort…

**To Be Continued …**


	3. Chapter 3

Helloow tout le monde, désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps a poster ce chapitre mais voyez vous mon ordi a encore fait des siennes (j'ai perdu tout mes fichier, quand je dit tout, ca inclut aussi bien mes chapitre que les document importants du genre Rapport etc. …grrr Bill Gates je te hais !)

Bon bref en tout cas le nouveau chapitre est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira : )

**un grand merci a Cl Sheen, Sunday 87, Cara, Fille des Enfer, Firesey, Coco6-3-9-1, Onsteller et Jay pour leurs reviews : ) **

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

- Je… comment t'expliquer ça... J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment.

Assis sur le canapé, Antony Dinozzo Senior avait le regard fixé sur le sol, évitant soigneusement de regarder son fils depuis plusieurs minutes. Quand il avait été contraint de quitter Monaco et de rentrer a Washington, la seule personne auquel il avait pensé était son fils. Apres tout, quoi de mieux qu'un agent spécial pour assurer sa protection. Bien évidement, il devait s'assurer que Tony ne découvre pas la véritable raison de sa présence, chose qui allait sans doute être assez compliqué étant donné l'esprit de déduction de celui-ci .

- Des petits soucis, rien de graves, ma maison est inhabitable pendant quelques jours…

- Quoi c'est tout ?

Bien évidement, Tony savait très bien que cela n'était encore qu'un habituel mensonge, la maison de son père ayant était saisie il y a bien des mois, il avait tout perdu, alors pourquoi s'entêtait il a vouloir lui cacher une telle information, et surtout qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien caché. La présence de son père n'était pas un hasard et si celui-ci ne refusait de lui dire pourquoi, il parviendrait bien a trouver cela tout seul mais pour l'instant, il décida de se laisser un peu de répit, d'essayer d'oublier tout cela et de tenter de passer un moment avec l'homme qui prétendait être son père.

Ne posant plus de questions, il se dirigea vers son petit réfrigérateur et en sorti deux bières, dont une qu'il tendit a son père avant de s'assoir a ses côtés. Un long, très long silence s'installa alors un nouvelle fois, finalement rompu quelques minutes plus tard par le jeune agent qui, après avoir longuement réfléchit, prit enfin la parole d'un ton enjoué.

- Alors comment va ma nouvelle belle mère ?

La soirée passa alors, toujours assis, les Dinozzo parlèrent, de tout et de rien, faisant néanmoins attention a ne pas évoquer un nombre assez considérable de sujet susceptible d'installer un malaise entre eux, sans se douter une seule seconde de la menace qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

**0°o0°o0°**

Bureau du NCIS, 10 am

Assis a son bureau, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans doute grâce a son fameux instinct qui lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois et qui lui criait clairement que quelqu'un avait des problème. Perdu dans ses pensés, il fixait le bureau vide de son collègue, meilleur agent et ami, vide devant lui. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre, il le reporta instantanément sur l'endroit ou Tony aurait du normalement se trouvé.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas trouver cela inquiétant, malgré son habituel ponctualité, il arrivait souvent a Tony d'être en retard, après tout personne n'était a l'abris d'une panne de réveil ou d'embouteillages interminable, cependant, chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas a l'heures, son agent ne manquait jamais de contacter un de ses collègue afin de faire passer l'information, information qui, justement, n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler, mais avait toujours était accueillit par la messagerie, chose d'autant plus préoccupante que les rares fois ou Tony ne décrochait pas était quand il partait courir, alors oui, ce matin le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs était inquiet.

Un peu plus loin, ses deux autres agents, sortait fraichement du labo d'Abby après qu'elle ait insisté pour leur offrir avec quelques jours d'avance un petit cadeau made in Abby. McGee et Ziva se retrouvait donc dans l'obligeance de porter durant quelques minutes un « magnifique » bonnet de père noël rouge, décoré spécialement par la laborantine au gros marqueur noir. A la vision de ce spectacle insolite, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

L'absence de Tony se faisait de plus en plus remarquée, celui-ci aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ses deux collègues si ridicules. A nouveau, il tenta de le joindre avant de, finalement, laissé un nouveau message sur sa boite vocale.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit a sonner. Répondant instantanément, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu quand il regarda l'identifiant de son interlocuteur, ce n'était pas vraiment celui a qui il s'attendait.

- Gibbs … ok on arrive

Il raccrocha avant de le lever et de saisir sa veste. Levant les yeux, il regarda a nouveau l'heure. Tony avait maintenant plus de deux heures de retard et une nouvelle enquête venait de faire son apparition avec l'agression d'un quartier maitre de la Marine a Quantico.

**0°o0°o0°**

- … doucement Junior… Va moins … vite !

Essoufflé, Anthony Dinozzo Senior ne vit pas la branche qui dépassait du sol et ne put s'empêcher de trébuché, essayant vainement de se rattraper, il s'écroula sur la surface boueuse. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demie heure qu'il tenté du mieux qu'il pouvait de suivre son fils dans la foret. Si celui-ci, malgré la balle qu'il avait reçu dans le bras ne semblait avoir aucun mal pour évoluer dans le milieux sauvage, c'était tout le contraire du patriarche Dinozzo dont les mocassin luxueux s'enfonçaient et glissaient dans la boue.

- Papa debout vite !

- Je … je peux plus…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, lève toi avant qu'il retrouve notre trace !

_Quelques heures plus tôt _

_Il était quatre heures du matin quand un étrange bruit le réveilla, enfin plutôt, le sortit de ses pensées car avec tous les événements de la journée, le sommeil lui était devenu impossible a trouver. Ce bruit, il l'avait déjà entendu de nombreuse fois, sauf que d'habitude, c'était lui qui en était à l' origine. Pas cette fois, le cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on tente de forcer venait de son propre appartement… se relevant du canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, il saisit rapidement son arme de service, enfila un tee shirt et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte._

_A la seconde où il l'atteignit, le cliquetis se stoppa net et un silence intenable s'installa. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se décida a bouger enfin, ouvrant la porte avec force… Personne…Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un avait bien essayé de pénétrer par effraction chez lui, la petite pince en métal servant a ce méfait abandonnée sur le palier était la pour en témoigner mais pourquoi ? Cela pouvait il avoir un rapport avec le fait que son père était de retour a Washington ? Tant de questions se posèrent dans sa tête et il n'avait aucune information pour y répondre mais une chose était sure, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence._

_Il avait alors réveillé son père, e lui avait ordonné de prendre ses affaires, a présent, le seul endroit sur pour tout les deux restait les bureaux quasi-impénétrable du NCIS. Ce n'était qu'une fois les deux Dinozzo installés dans la voiture que les choses avait commencé a se gâter. Grace a son expérience d'agent de terrain, Tony avait rapidement remarqué la Camaro noire qui les suivait, prudemment d'abord, puis au fil des mètres, la conduite de la Camaro était devenue plus agressive, ne cherchant plus a cache ses intention plus longtemps. Une petite course poursuite s'était donc engagée entre les deux véhicules._

_Si Tony n'en était pas a sa première, il en était de même apparemment pour l'autre chauffeur, celui dirigeait son véhicule d'une main d'expert, profitant de la petite route déserte pour accélérer et tenter de bloquer sa proie. Alors qu'ils longeaient la foret, Tony, bien trop occupé a essayer de garder le contrôle de sa voiture malgré les assauts violent de l'autre véhicule et les cris de son père, qui, sur le siège passager, était a deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, deux phares blancs s'illuminèrent devant eux. A présent deux possibilités s'offrait a lui, continuer tout droit et risquer de percuter un innocent, ou bien tout simplement abandonner sa voiture et profiter de l'obscurité de la foret proche pour tenter de rester en vie le temps de trouver des secours._

_Ne réfléchissant plus une seconde, il braqua a droit, surprenant son adversaire. Sa voiture s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes avant de s'encastrer dans un grand chêne. Heureusement pour les deux passagers, leurs ceintures de sécurité les empêchèrent de passer a travers le pare brise. Sonnés, les deux Dinozzo étaient sortis du mieux qu'ils pouvaient._

_Encore surprit par la réaction de l'agent spécial, le tueur avait rapidement freiner avant de s'arrêter sur le bas coté, a peine avait il eut le temps de sortir que la petite famille s'engageait déjà dans la foret. Son P90 en main, il n'hésita pas une seconde et vida la moitié de son chargeur sur les deux hommes qui disparaissait déjà dans l'obscurité…_

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cette histoire devait être postée avant Noel mais il se trouve que, d'une part a cause de soucis informatique, d'autre part du fait que je n'écrit jamais de chapitre a l'avance, j'ai prit un peu de retard mais je vais essayer d'achever cette fic en une semaine ( bah ouais, c'est censé être une histoire de Noel, enfin au départ : )**

**Un grand merci a tous les lecteurs et encore plus a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ainsi qu'a Onsteller pour sa correction . : )**

**Joyeux noël a tous et bonne lecture : )**

* * *

- Allez debout !

Essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de soutenir son père avec son bras valide, il réussit enfin à le faire se relever péniblement. Celui-ci était a bout de souffle, visiblement épuisé, grelotant a cause du vent glacial de décembre qui soufflait sans répit, pourtant malgré l'envie, il était absolument hors de question de faire une pause, le moindre arrêt leur faisait perdre du terrain face a l'homme qui semblait bien déterminé a les abattre.

- On … ne peut pas continuer comme ça Junior… ca fait des heures qu'on marche… il a peut être arrêté de nous suivre … J'en peux plus…

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu me fais là, tu vas pas t'arrêter maintenant ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un gars aussi déterminé a nous faire la peau prendre le temps de s'arrêter prendre un Big Mac a Mc Donald avant de nous buter ? Y'a pas a discuter, on continue de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une route, et maintenant silence !

Tony soupira, rien a dire, le fait de s'énerver contre son père avait vraiment pour don de lui calmer les nerfs et même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, le fait de se révolter contre celui-ci lui donnait une petite impression de vengeance qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de chose et se remit en marche rapidement.

Une violente bourrasque le fit frissonner, en effet, dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas jugé que s'habiller chaudement faisait partie de ses priorités et avait simplement enfilé une chemise noire et un Lewis délavé, chose qu'il regrettait a présent amèrement et pour continuer sur la lancée, de petites gouttes de lui commencèrent a tomber timidement, se frayant un chemin entre les branchages. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, il trouvait sa journée au bureau longue, a présent, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'ennuyer comme auparavant.

Malgré le grossier bandage fait avec ce qu'il restait de l'écharpe Louis Vuitton de son père, le sang ne cessait de s'écoulait du trou sanglant qu'avait fait dans son bras gauche, une balle de P90 tiré par leur poursuivant, chaque geste le faisant grimacer de douleur. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils marchaient, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la sombre foret, comme des animaux traqués. Plein d'espoir, il sortit inutilement son téléphone portable, cherchant désespérément un peu de réseau qui pourrait lui permettre de contacter le seul homme de la situation : Gibbs, en vain.

Il avait appris, quelques années auparavant au cours d'une enquête dans une réserve nationale, que les militaires dérivaient des cercles autours de leurs cibles, alors se pouvait il que cet homme soit en train de les traquer de la sorte ? Glissant a nouveau, son père se rattrapa de justesse en empoignant son bras blessé. Une douleur aigüe lui traversa le corps et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Comme si de rien n'était, Antony Dinozzo Senior continua sa marche maladroite, n'accordant aucun regard a son fils.

Depuis le début, Antony Dinozzo Senior était resté muet sur le fait que quelqu'un essayait a tout prix de le descendre. Tout ca pour la simple raison que cet homme ne lui était pas inconnu…

**0°o0°o0°**

- Dinozzo je te conseille de répondre a ton téléphone si tu veux garder ton travail !

De retour dans les bureaux du N.C.I.S, Gibbs fut une nouvelle fois accueillit par l'agaçant répondeur de son agent principal, toujours aussi absent qu'injoignable. Depuis le début de la journée, il n'avait donné signe de vie a personne, même Abby ne l'avait pas vu. Mc Gee et Ziva était encore chez le quartier –maitre, victime d'une agression, il était donc le seul de son équipe a être rentré. Essayant de ne pas écouter son instinct qui lui criait que quelque chose de grave se préparait, il descendit au sous sol rendre une petite visite a Ducky.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère, quelques semaines auparavant, celui passait le plus clair de son temps a la morgue, cherchant du réconfort en parlant au cadavre qui l'entouraient. Gibbs avait remarqué que, depuis cet événement, Abby et Tony faisait en sorte de descendre chaque jours, parler avec le médecin légiste car même la compagnie de Palmer était devenue insuffisante pour empêcher le vieil homme de sombrer dans la solitude, d'autant plus que l'assistant avait prit une semaine de congés pour pouvoir passer Noel en compagnie de sa famille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand, en s'approchant de la porte, il entendit la voix de Ducky, sans doute occupé a raconter une nouvelle histoire a un de ses corps sans vies.

- Et oui mon cher ami, il se trouve que le dernier repas que vous ayez pris, si banal soit il, a, en réalité une grande histoire, figurez vous que les sandwichs américains ne viennent pas de chez nous mais…

- Comment ca va aujourd'hui docteur Mallard ?

- Ah Gibbs, tu tombe bien j'étais justement en train d'expliquer au Caporal Paul Summers que …

- Est-ce que tu as vu Dinozzo ?

- Euh non, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Antony, c'était hier matin quand il est venu m'apporter un café pourquoi ?

- Merci Ducky.

Sans répondre a la question du vieil homme, Gibbs se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il était en marche pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait au MTAC, son téléphone portable se mit alors a sonner. Il décrocha instantanément quand il reconnu le numéro de John Andersen, une vielle connaissance qui, après avoir servi les Marines pendant plus de vingt ans, était devenu grade forestier a Quantico.

- Gibbs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a t'annoncer.

- Je t'écoute John !

- Des collègues m'ont appelé ce matin pour un accident. La voiture a quitter la route et s'est encastrée dans un arbre mais ce qui est le plus bizarre, c'est que tous les passagers ont disparuts et que tous les alentours sont jonchés de balles.

- C'est ton job de t'occuper de ça, en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Les papiers du véhicule, c'est un de tes homme Gibbs, un certain Antony Dinozzo

- OU !

- Euh près de la national 48, c'est une petite route qui serpente dans la foret, je t'attend la bas d'accord ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse de Gibbs qui venait de raccrocher. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il attrapa rapidement son arme de service, enfila son manteau et se glissa dans l'ascenseur. Des balles, un accident, quelqu'un devait vouloir la mort de Tony … encore. Mais pourquoi ? ces derniers temps tout avait été plutôt calme au N.C.I.S, trop calme.

** 0°o0°o**

- T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

- McGee ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Ca doit être le quinzième message que je lui laisse, j'ai appelé partout, son portable, son fixe, d'ailleurs son répondeur est plutôt bizarre je trouve…

- Tony n'as pas de fixe.

- Quoi ?mais pourtant il m'a donné ce numero.

- Quel numéro ? montre … euh Ziva, ça c'est le numéro qui passe a la télé pour que les enfants qui veulent appeller le Père Noel.

- Je vais le tuer !

McGee et Ziva étaient en route pour les bureaux du N.C.I.S quand le téléphone de McGee sonna. C'était Gibbs qui leurs demandait, criait et ordonné de faire demi tour et de prendre la nationale 48. Sans prendre la peine de leur fournir une quelconque explication, celui-ci avait déjà raccrocher comme a son habitude, laissant ses deux agents dans une incompréhension générale.

- Tu crois que c'est a propos de Tony ?

- J'en sais rien McGee et tout cas, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de donner de faux numéros !

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la voiture, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et se posant une multitude question quant a la demande de Gibbs, que pouvait il bien se passer sur cette nationale pour qu'il leurs demande de faire un si long détour. Ils furent fixés lorsqu'une demie heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin a un barrage provisoire, délimité par une bande jaune Police Line Do Not Cross. Les deux agents descendirent rapidement de la voiture et s'avancèrent vers le garde forestier qui s'était approché pour les accueillir.

- Bonjour, John Anderson, je m'occupe de cette zone de la foret. Vous devez êtres les agents David et McGee ?

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? ou est Gibbs ?

- En bas …

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction du fossé ou une voiture gisait, enfoncée dans le tronc d'un grand arbre.

- Oh non Tony !

** 0°o0°o**

- Arrête de perdre du temps, il n'y a pas de réseau, ca ne sert a rien de gaspiller de la batterie ! continue d'avancer !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Junior ! Dit moi, quand est ce que tes amis du NCIS vont se mettre a me chercher ?

- … déjà, c'est pas toi qu'il vont se mettre a chercher et ensuite, je pense qu'ils ont déjà commencer … enfin j'espère !

- En attendant, je ne suis pas rassuré du fait que ce soit une si petite agence qui nous cherche, quant a l'agent Gibbs, lui et ses méthodes…

Tony s'arrêta net et se retourna vers son père.

- Écoute-moi bien, s'il existe une seule personne sur cette terre capable de nous retrouver, c'est bien Gibbs. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu sur lui et ce que tu peux en penser maintenant et a vrai dire je m'en fous ! Gibbs et ses méthodes, comme tu dit, elles, n'entrainent personne a courir dans une foret en plein mois de décembre pour échapper a un fou furieux !

- Tu insinue que c'est de ma faute Junior ? !

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, c'est toi qui est derrière tout ca ! Ca a toujours été toi et ça le sera toujours ! Qu'est ce que c'est aujourd'hui, encore une de tes magouilles foireuses pour renflouer les caisses qui a mal tourné ? Et oui papa, je sais tout ! Alors dit moi, ca fait comment de se demander comment on va pouvoir payer un loyer hein ?

- Junior !

- Tu as toujours fait semblant, ta vie entière n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Tu n'es pas revenu a Washington pour moi, tu es la parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait t'aider et maintenant, il y a de grande chance pour qu'a cause de toi, on crève tous les deux dans cette putain de foret.

Le poing d'Antony Dinozzo Senior partit, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte tant il était aveuglé par la rage. Son fils resta silencieux, plongea un regard froid dans ses yeux durant quelques secondes, avant de se retourner et partir, sans un mot. Cependant, la crainte de rester seul se fit rapidement sentir pour le vieux Dinozzo et celui-ci s'empressa de rattraper son fils.

- Junior…

- …

- Junior je suis désolé…

- …

- Je ne voulais pas, excuse moi s'il te plaît …

- Dégage !

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de dégager !

- Mais …

- Mais quoi ? T'as peur de te faire tuer ? personnellement ca me dérangerais pas de te voir mort, ce serait même une libération !

Avant qu'il ai put se rendre compte de ses paroles, il entendit un bruissement étrange derrière lui. Soudain, un objet dur s'abattit avec force sur sa nuque et il tomba dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Et voila, la suite dans quelques jours, merci d'avoir lu : ) **

(ps Jay, tu rentre encore chez moi a sept heures du matin et tu vas voir que ca fait de se prendre une chaussure a talon dans la tronche. Joyeux noel mon pote : )


	5. Chapter 5

Salut. A la demande de Sunday87, je poste la suite de l'histoire... et la fin … ce chapitre est mééééga –long ( pour les feignant, vous pouvez sauter la partie flashback : )

**bonne lecure : ) **

* * *

- Tu vois a quoi j'en suis réduit, Dinozzo. Obligé de kidnapper ton fils pour que tu me rendes ce que tu vas voler !

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez …

- A oui ? peut être qu'une balle dans la tête de ton gamin te refais remonter quelques souvenirs.

Attaché contre le tronc épais d'un immense chêne, le jeune agent reprenait lentement conscience. A ses cotés, son père qui ne semblait pas en meilleur position. Celui-ci était apparemment en pleine conversation avec un homme, grand et mince, vêtu d'un jean sale et d'un manteau de motard en cuir noir. Il avait troqué son P90 contre un Glock, plus petit, plus pratique. Sa voix était emprunte d'un accent italien très présent.

Un bruit particulier retenna son attention, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, essayant d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur que lui avait causé le coup sur le crane. A quelques mètres de la, une largue rivière serpentait entre les arbres. L'eau agitée s'écrasait contre les rochers qui la bordait en une explosion d'éclaboussures, le torrent semblait extrêmement fort, capable de trainer une embarcation durant sur une dizaine de miles et pire encore, cela signifiait que si, par miracle il parvenait a se libéré, ses deux seules chances se résumeraient a, soit tenter de traverser les eaux déchainées et atteindre l'autre coté de la rive, soit repartir sur ses pas sans aucune certitude d'être retrouver par un quelconque automobiliste. En résumé, la situation était critique au plus haut point.

**0°o0°o**

- McGee ! Prélèvements ! David !photos ! Il y avait un autre véhicule, je veux savoir qui le conduisait !

Après avoir aboyé ses ordres, Gibbs s'était dirigé vers les gardes forestiers, qui, dirigés par Andersen, se préparaient a organiser une battue afin de trouver l'agent disparut. En cette veille de Noel, les trois quarts des effectifs étaient en vacances, prêt a fêter noël, ce qui expliquait le nombre ridicules de personnes censés retrouver son agent et il pouvait clairement sentir l'agacement, l'impatience et le mécontentement de ceux qui avait été obligé de rester.

- Bon alors, cette foret fait plus de cinq hectares alors voila comment on va faire, Matthew, Johnson et Calvin, vous quadrillez le coté Nord, vous prenez les chiens. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il marche mais une chose est sur, il ne peut pas être bien loin, les sentiers sont impraticables par ici donc il va falloir y aller a pied. Kevin, Jack et Mac, vous vous occupés du secteur Ouest, je pars avec Gibbs tout droit. Contact radio toutes les cinq minutes, si quelqu'un aperçoit quelque chose d'anormal, je veux en être avertit sur le champ. Et je vous le répète, soyez prudents, il y a un ou plusieurs hommes armés dans cette foret alors pas de risques inutiles comprit ? ! Bonne chance les gars !

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait sur les lieux de l'accident, que les trois agents du N.C.I.S accompagnés d'Andersen. Celui-ci, en compagnie de Gibbs, s'équipaient avant de partir a la recherche de Tony.

- Euh patron ?

Gibbs se retourna et tomba nez a nez avec McGee, qui tenait un morceau de papier froissé entre ses mains.

- J'ai trouvé ça sous le volant. Je crois que c'est le numéro d'une plaque d'immatriculation.

- Vous croyez McGee ?

- Euh … je vais le faire passer a Abby une fois que j'aurais fini ici… dites patron vous croyez que … Tony…

- …

- Non vous avez raison, il est en vivant… c'est obligé après tout, c'est Tony… je … je retourne a mes prélèvements.

Malgré tout, Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et de se poser des questions. Tony avait pour habitude de régler ses problèmes seul, ne s'autorisant a demander de l'aide qu'en dernier recours, il le savait. Dans le fond, il se rendait bien compte que son agent et lui avait souvent la même façon de penser, d'aborder les choses et de faire face aux situations mais il aurait tellement voulu que Tony lui fasse pare de ses soucis, peut être aurait-il pu l'aider… quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas le temps de penser a tout cela, il avait un agent, un ami, un fils a retrouver.

Se saisissant d'un talkie, il suivit Andersen dans la foret, sur les traces de Tony. Les dix premières minutes furent d'une facilité enfantine, les traces de pas clairement visibles les branches brisées et les feuillages arrachés mais ce qu'il marqua l'attention de l'ancien Marine étaient les inquiétantes taches de sang qui avaient perlé sur le sol. Se pouvait il que ce soit son agent qui est été blessé ? et si oui, était ce grave ? trop de questions se posait et il du faire tout son possible pour faire le vide dans son esprit afin de se concentrer uniquement sur les indices que lui avait laissé celui-ci.

- J'espère que ton agent est du genre sportif au sinon, il vas avoir du mal a rejoindre la route s'il a continuer dans cette direction.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'a environ dix miles, une des plus grandes rivières de l'Etat traverse la foret…

- Tony sait nager !

- Oui je me suis mal fait comprendre apparemment. On est en décembre Gibbs, l'eau ne doit pas dépasser les trois degrés maximum et il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir depuis deux semaines, pas besoins de te faire un dessin. Au mieux c'est l'hypothermie, au pire la noyade.

Il resta silencieux, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas penser a ces nouveaux problèmes. Au fur et a mesures qu'ils avançaient dans la foret, les traces devenaient de moins en moins visibles, ce qu'il pouvait paraitre inquiétant pour certains mais rassurant pour Gibbs. Plus il effaçait ses traces, plus Tony augmentait ses chances de survie.

**0°o0°o**

- Qu'est ce que Gibbs me cache McGee ?

De retour au NCIS, Tim s'était empressé de descendre au labo d'Abby afin de lui rapporter tous les prélèvements, et tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé autour de la voiture. Le jeune agent remarqua rapidement que Gibbs n'avait, une fois de plus, rien dit sur les derniers événements a la laborantine qui, furieuse, se dressait du haut de ses bottes a talons compensés de dix centimètres devant lui.

Le fait de tout lui expliqué fut plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Tout d'abord celle-ci s'était indignée de n'avoir reçut aucune information de la part de son Grand Maitre Vénéré mais au fil et mesure que Tim lui énonçait l'histoire, des larmes étaient apparut dans les yeux de la jeune femme et malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait finalement pas pu les empêcher de couler le long de ses joues et avait tourné le dos a celui-ci afin qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer. Elle avait éteint sa chaine hifi, un silence lugubre régnait a présent dans le labo.

- Abby …

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, il saisit la laborantine par les épaules et la força a le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Abby je comprends que tu sois inquiète mais…

- « inquiète » tu crois que je suis inquiète McGee ? et ben tu sais quoi, tu te plantes ! Je suis pas inquiète je suis énervée ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne me dit jamais rien, et surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi est ce qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive a Tony hein tu peux me dire ?

- Je… je sais pas Abby…

- Je me doute que tu ne sache pas ! personne le sait, même pas lui ! Je comprends pas, il mérite pas ca !

- Oui Abby écoute, je suis sur qu'il va bien, Gibbs va le retrouver tu vas voir… en attendant, on a besoin de toi, Tony a besoin de toi …

Bizarrement, ses paroles eurent un grand effet sur son amie. Immédiatement, son habituel sourire revient sur son visage.

- T'a raison. – elle prit alors une voix grave et se lança dans une petite imitation - Alors qu'est ce qu'on a McGee ?

**0°o0°o**

- " ne me raconte plus que tu es innocent parce que c'est une insulte a mon intelligence et ça me rend de mauvaise humeur ! "

- Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer ! Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ta vie ne tient qu'a un fil. J'entend encore une citation débile du Parrain et tu pourra dire au revoir a ton père !

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'était réveillé enchainé au cotés de son père contre un arbre. La corde lui enserré la poitrine, provoquant quelques difficultés pour respirer. Les rayons du soleil avaient peine a traverser les épais feuillages et le chant des premiers oiseaux commençait a résonner. Depuis tout ce temps la, l'homme qui les retenaient ne cessait de faire les cent pas, ne daignant s'adresser qu'a Antony Dinozzo Senior.

- Je te l'ai dit Dinozzo ! Ni toi, ni ton gamin ne bougeront d'ici tant que tu ne m'aura pas rendu mon fric !

- Alors moi personnellement, je compterais pas trop là-dessus à votre place ! Il est fauché, plus un rond, rien , nada nothing, que dalle. Vous voyez son costume italien, et ben je ne connais pas votre histoire mais je peux vous dire que l'argent dont vous parlez, ca doit faire bien longtemps qu'il la dépensé.

- Junior tu la ferme immédiatement !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper comme tout a l'heure ? Ecoutez Corleone, je peux vous appeler Corleone hein ? Bon on va dire que oui. Bref, a ce que j'ai comprit, il vous a volé de l'argent, ok, ca ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours été comme ça mais on peut peu-être s'arranger non ? combien ?

- Je doute que le salaire d'un agent du NICS…

- NCIS !

- Oui, une agence dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler…

- C'est le service des enquêtes criminelles de la Navy , vous êtes pas dans la marine que je sache ? Croyez-moi, eux ils nous connaissent bien !

- Bref, je doute que tu puisses me rendre mes quatre cent milles dollars !

_Ah vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir un petit souci ! _pensa t'il. Quatre cent milles dollars ! C'était plus que dix années de salaire pour Vance ! Il sentit le regard de son père posé sur lui. Décidément, chaque nouvelle apparition n'était qu'une déception de plus a inscrire sur une liste déjà très longue.

La pluie continuait a tomber et c'était a présent une vraie averse qui tombait. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, le sol sur lequel il était assis n'était plus que de la boue visqueuse et sale. Noël… cela était sans aucun doute le pire Noël qu'il pouvait passer et pourtant, en matière de noël gâché, il avait de l'expérience.

_La neige tombait a gros flocon aujourd'hui. Il s'était levé, a la seconde ou son réveil avait sonné, a la manière d'un automate. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais trainé au lit et ça, depuis qu'il avait eut trois ans. Sept heures du matin, tous les jours, même durant les vacances scolaire. Chaque matin c'était le même rituel, il se levait, passait un quart d'heure a ranger sa chambre, prenait sa douche avant de pouvoir enfin aller déjeuner, selon les règles strictes que le chef de la maison avait instauré. Sur son calendrier, il avait barré les jours qui le séparait de Noël par une crois avec son feutre rouge mais cette année, tout serait différent._

_Le premier Noël sans sa mère, sans la seule personne de cette immense maison qui semblait éprouver un peu d'amour pour lui. Celle – ci ayant disparut trois mois auparavant. Il avait souvent questionné les gens a propos de cela, les nourrices, le jardinier, la cuisinière mais comment pouvaient ils avouer a un enfant de sept ans que sa mère s'était elle-même ôtée la vie en se tirant une balle dans la tête, comment expliquer les raison qui aurait pu la poussé a faire cela. La seule réponse qu'il eut droit était donc la plus simple « elle est partie ». « Partie », ce mot n'avait de cesse de revenir en boucle dans sa tête car malgré son jeune âge, le petit Antonio Dinozzo était d'une maturité et d'une intelligence étonnante. « Partie » oui, mais où ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout quand reviendrait elle ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse._

_Et puis il y avait son père. Le grand Antonio Dinozzo Senior, digne descendant de la lignée des Dinozzo, dont la richesse et la fierté avait propulsé au sommet de l'aristocratie italienne. En sept ans, il n'avait passé de moment seul avec son père seulement trois fois, Antonio Senior étant toujours entouré. Depuis que Nathalia Dinozzo était partie, celui-ci n'avait pas vu son fils, le laissant a la garde des nourrices et des employés de maison. _

_Pourtant ce soir là, Antonio Dinozzo Senior avait annulé tous ces rendez-vous. En effet, il avait prévu de passé ce jour joyeux en compagnie de son fils a la grande surprise de tout son entourage._

_Après avoir déjeuné seul, il été remonté dans sa chambre ou il avait passé quatre heures en compagnie de Madame Giovani, professeur d'italien. Toujours munie de sa règle en métal, elle prenait un malin plaisir a frapper le jeune enfant si commettait la moindre erreur de prononciation. Spécialement engagée par son père, elle ne manquait jamais de lui faire parvenir un compte rendu sur le comportement de son fils faisant en sorte qu'il y ai des répercutions. Les marques de son dernier passage étaient encore douloureusement visibles sur ses petits bras._

_Une boule au ventre, avait courut sur son lit a la seconde ou cette sorcière avait fermée la porte de sa chambre. Il avait récupéré le plus précieux des trésors, qu'il cachait sous son oreiller. Une lettre de sa mère a son attention, qu'il avait réussi a dérobé dans la poubelle de la chambre de son père. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, les larmes avaient coulé en flot sur son petit visage. La solitude, la tristesse, le manque affectif… tout cela c'était trop pour un petit garçon, il était resté la durant plus d'une demie heure, lisant encore et encore la dernière chose qu'il restait de sa mère._

_Le fameux soir était enfin arrivé, il était a l'immense table de la salle a manger, seul. Son père n'était pas encore arrivé. Il voulait tant croire que ce n'était qu'un simple retard, que son père arriverait bientôt. Tic tac, le bruit incessant de l'horloge résonnait dans la salle, les minutes passèrent, puis les heures…il attendait… Et puis, finalement, trois heures et demi plus tard, Antony Dinozzo Senior était enfin arrivé. Sans aucun regard pour son fils, il s'était installé a table et avait commencé a manger. Ce n'est que quand il eut fini qu'il daigna adresser la parole au petit garçon, dont le regard était fixé sur lui._

_- Madame Giovani m'a dit que tu avais été minable aujourd'hui ! Je doit dire que j'ai l'habitude, c'est toujours la même histoire avec toi ! tu ne pourras donc jamais faire quelque chose comme il faut !_

- …_mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Junior ! Tu apprendras l'Italien, que tu le veuilles ou non ! _

_- Je…_

_- Ferme-la ! tu es la honte de la famille, c'est a cause de toi que ta mère est partie !..._

- Junior !

_- C'est a cause de toi …_

- JUNIOR !

Le cri de son père le fit sortir de ses pensés. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été aussi naif de croire que son père pouvait s'intéresser a lui…

**0°o0°o**

- Patron on a quelque chose !

La vois de Mc Gee résonna dans le talkie de son parton.

- Je vous écoute McGee.

- Les numéros que nous a laissé Tony, c'est une plaque d'immatriculation pour un certain Vito Tanzano. Immigré italien, il a fait de la prison pour blanchiment d'argent et une dizaine d'autre délit.

- Qu'est ce que ce mec a avoir avec Tony ?

- J'y viens patron… euh alors voila, Ziva est allée faire un tour dans l'appartement de Tony et elle a découvert qu'il n'était pas seul hier soir…

- Alors ca viens McGee

- Oui euh ca va pas vous plaire… son père est de retour en ville, on a retrouvé ses bagages chez Tony.

Tout prenait un sens maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Antony Dinozzo Senior… depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait cessé d'haïr cet homme, ne supportant pas sa suffisance et le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour son propre fils. Son sentiment a l'égard de l'italien s'était accentué lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui parler de Tony. Jamais il n'avait eut tant envie de frapper quelqu'un et pourtant, Gibbs savait qu'il ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de la relation entre son agent et son père. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite McGee.

- … Patron ?... Et oh patron vous êtes la ?

- McGee ?

- Oui, je disais donc, Abby et moi avons localisé le portable de Tony, ca n'as pas été facile étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun réseau mais comme son portable est toujours allumé …

- Abrégez McGee !

- Euh oui, depuis qu'on l'a localisé, il n'a pas bougé. Il est a environ un kilomètre a gauche de votre position.

- Bon boulot.

**0°o0°o0°**

Au fur et a mesure que le temps passait, le dénommé Corleone devenait de plus en plus excité, le moindre petit bruissement de feuille le faisant sursauté.

- Je veux mon fric Dinozzo, je sais que tu as tout mis dans un compte aux iles Caïmans !

- Non… je…

Furieux, l'italien pointa son arme sur l'agent qui releva instantanément la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que celui-ci œuvrait pour détacher discrètement ses liens. La corde qui entravait ses poignets commençait a se détériorer mais il avait encore besoin de temps. Prenant un accent italien, il fixa son regard dans le sien, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur son visage.

- Tu veux m'envoyer nourrir les poissons Corleone ?

- FERME-LA ! DINOZZO, LE NUMERO DU COMPTE OU JE LE DESCENDS !

- Non ! … Je … j'ai tout dépensé…

- Très bien !

Corleone regarda tour a tour le père et le fils avant de s'approché de ce dernier, il pointa a nouveau son Golck sur lui et un violent coup de feu retentit…

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Don Vito Corleone alias le Parrain.

merci d'avoir lu : )


	6. Chapter 6

apres de longue d'heures d'ecritures, j'arrive enfin au dernier chapitre de cette hisoire. Merci enormement au gens qui l'on suivit, a tous les reviewers , **Sunday87, Firesey, Onst, Jay Coco6-3-9-1, Cara, Cl Sheen, Fille des enfer, Pierrot 30, Jesuismoi et joyeuse fetes a tous : ) **

* * *

Le corps de Corleone s'affaissa lentement, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol boueux. D'un coup, ce fut comme si toute la pression accumulée au fil des heures retombait instantanément. Sous le regard ébahi d'Antony Dinozzo Senior, Gibbs accompagné d'un homme vêtu en uniforme de garde forestier sortirent de derrière les arbres. Le canon de l'arme de l'agent était encore fumant lorsqu'il le rangea dans son étui avant de se précipiter vers Tony.

- T'en a mis du temps parton ! Une seconde de plus et tu aurais du te taper plein d'entretien pour trouver un remplaçant.

- Tony est ce que ça va ?

Alors qu'il s'empressait de couper les liens qui l'entravait, il remarqua du sang sur ses vêtements son cœur ne fit qu'un bond lorsqu'il aperçut le trou béant causé par une balle sur son bras. Il saisit immédiatement son talkie.

- On a besoin d'une unité de secours de toute urgence au cordonnées suivantes 145 :96

- Ca va t'inquiète Gibbs c'est rien !

Voyant qu'il peinait a se relever, Gibbs mit un bras par dessus son épaule et le soutenna. Durant ce temps, Andersen avait détaché Dinozzo Senior, qui gardait le regard fixé au sol.

**0°o0°o**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle avait quitté son labo pour monter a l'étage. Assise au bureau de son meilleur ami, Abby attendait impatiemment son retour. Pour l'occasion, elle avait placé sur sa tête un bonnet rouge, orné de têtes de mort lumineuses.

- Pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas là ? McGee ! Réponds moi, Gibbs t'a appelle ?

- Pour la centième fois Abby, non il ne m'a pas appelé !

- Oh mon dieu, ils ont peut être un problème ! un accident, une panne … Faut que je trace leurs téléphones, ils ont besoin d'aide.

Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur l'ordinateur de Tony l'ascenseur sonna avant de s'ouvrir. En une fraction de seconde, qui étonna tout le monde, elle se jeta sur le jeune agent, passant ses bras autour de lui, elle se serra avec une force insoupçonnée, oubliant son bras en écharpe. Cette éteinte dura quelques seconde avant que Tony, ne pouvant plus respirer, lui fasse gentiment remarquer qu'il n'avait pas survécu a un tueur fou pour mourir étouffé, elle le lâcha enfin et il redécouvrit les joies de l'oxygène.

- Tony ! J'étais trop inquiète ca va pas de nous faire des peurs comme ça ! Je veux que tu me promettes d'arrêter t'as comprit ? Et je vais mettre un mouchard sur ton père, si jamais, il revient, c'est moi qui vais l'attendre tu vas voir ! oh et Sœur Rosita a appelé, elle t'as préparé pleiiin de plats a réchauffé ! et tu devinera jamais ce que Mortimer a fait au MTAC …

Tony sourit, la machine Abby n'était pas prête de s'arrêter mais pourtant, il devait y mettre fin. En ce 24 decembre, il lui restait encore une chose de la plus haute importance a faire. Après avoir souhaité un joyeux noël a toute son équipe et décliné poliment l'invitation de Ducky, il s'était dirigé vers la sortie et avait appelé un taxi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant a nouveau devant son père a qui il avait donné rendez vous au parc Watson, près de son domicile. Celui-ci semblait mal a l'aise, sans doute du fait qu'il avait préféré garder le secret sur son argent plutôt que de tenter de sauver la vie de son fils. Tony posa la valise Vuitton qu'il était allé chercher chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait enfin a faire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé faire, sans en avoir le courage, mais avec les événements de ces deux dernières jours, il avait enfin comprit que cela ne servait plus a rien d'espérer.

- Tes affaires et tout ce que tu as oublié chez moi.

- Voyons Junior, c'est noël, on pourrait le fêter ensemble…

- Prend tes affaires !

- Junior…

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec toi, toute ma vie j'ai espéré, toute ma vie j'ai cru qu'un jour peut être, tu t'intéresserait a moi, mais tu veux que je te dises, aujourd'hui j'en ai marre de tout ça. C'est fini papa… je veux que tu partes !

- Ecoute c'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Adieu.

Rompant le contact visuel avec son père, il se retourna. « c'est de ta faute si elle est partie » « incapable » « honte de la famille »…

- Papa, une dernière chose…

Oubliant toutes les lois, toutes les règles, il décrocha un puissant coup de poing de son bras valide au visage de son père , qui, sous la violence du choc, tomba en arrière dans le sol boueux. Il le regarda une dernière fois, étalé dans la boue, le nez ensanglanté, son costume italien ruiné, avant de s'éloigner.

Il marcha sous la pluie durant presque dix minutes, avant de s'assoir sur un banc en bois. Le regard fixé sur un point invisible, il était encore sous le choc de son action. Durant des années, il avait enduré en silence les sautes d'humeur de son père, durant des années, il l'avait laissé détruire son enfance. Maintenant tout était fini, son père… n'existait plus a ses yeux. Le jeune agent était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui…

- Joli crochet du droit !

Il se retourna vers la voix qui vennait de retentir, surpris.

- Gibbs ? qu'est ce tu fait là ?

Sans un mot, il prit place aux coté de son agent avant de tourner la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Et toi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tony de rester muet.

- Chaque année, Shannon et moi préparions un grand repas, je m'occupais de faire cuire la dinde et elle faisait le reste. Kelly était toujours impatiente de découvrir ses cadeaux, je me souviens qu'une fois, j'ai roulé jusqu'à New York pour lui trouvé la poupée qu'elle voulait, j'ai tellement roulé que j'ai faillit arriver en retard pour le réveillon… mais quand j'ai vu son regard alors qu'elle déchirait le papier cadeau… on s'installait dehors et on regardait les étoiles, c'était notre petite tradition, Kelly aimait tellement ça… Ca fait des années que Ducky m'invite chez lui mais je ne peux pas. J'ai l'impression de les abandonner, encore une fois… alors a chaque Noël je sort dehors et je regarde le ciel…

- J'avais attendu trois longues heures. Il avait bu ce soir là. Le premier Noel que j'ai passée avec lui… il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute si ma mère était morte, qu'elle s'était suicidée parce que j'étais un trop mauvais fils. Je voulais tellement croire qu'il m'aimait, comme un père normal… je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai pleuré, toute la nuit. Durant des années j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute, que c'était moi qui l'avait tué en désobéissant a mon père…

Les minutes passèrent, silencieuses. Les deux hommes, perdus dans leurs pensées, ne semblaient même pas conscient de la pluie qui tombait a grosses gouttes. Immobiles, muet et trempés, ils restèrent assis, le regard fixé sur les étoiles brillantes, contemplant la beauté de cette nuit de Noël. Soudain, Gibbs se leva.

- Tony…

- Mmh ?

- Tu sais, je crois qu'un moment venu, il faut laisser le passé derrière nous et tenter d'avancer… Ducky nous attends.

**THE END**

* * *

encore une fois, un grand merci a tous : )


End file.
